


Angst from the Id! Angst from the Subconscious!

by metaphasia



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphasia/pseuds/metaphasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela reconciles with her clone and then they both commiserate about how tragic their pasts are and then Luke finds out that Moira has been manipulating him and it ends in a Luke/Angela/Angela's Clone threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst from the Id! Angst from the Subconscious!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> I know everyone loves the epic love story of Moira and Luke, but I hate how the elves are so perfect and everyone worships them, so I wanted to do something a bit different. And I always loved Angela and Angela's clone (even though she was only in like two episodes before the series was cancelled), and how they were so happy to have each other when everyone else was killing off their clones as soon as they could. So the idea just hit me, why not an Angela/Angela's Clone/Luke threesome?

The ship swam through the inky darkness of space like a thief in the night. The quiet of space was matched only by the silence inside the ship, as everyone inside rested from the disastrous encounter they had just had on Proxyon. In the depths of the engine room however, one person was still awake and crying hysterically but holding in the noise by muffling her sobs.

What must have been halfway through the night another person came quietly into the engine room and seemed to almost intuitively track down the crying woman, despite how she didn't make any sound to be located.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying for awhile," Angela questioned.

"No, I'm not alright," her clone stuttered through her tears. "Everything's wrong. I don't belong here. This is your ship and your friends. I don't have anything or anywhere to go. I don't even have a name!"

Angela was stunned at her clone's revelation before she sat and thought about it. She hadn't realized how her clone had felt since she had joined them. Clearly her clone had been feeling worse than anyone on board had known. Now that she stopped and thought about it though, she realized that her clone had a point. The rest of the crew hadn't been as welcoming as they could have been, given the way that her clone had arrived. But Angela had promised to take care of her clone, and she would hold that promise, because she thought of her clone as family. Despite the fact that they were only fraternal clones, and shared none of the same DNA, they still had the same thought patterns because of the neural plasticity education the clone had been given by the Elven High Space Command when she was created. Well, if she hadn't taken care of her clone up to now, she would fix that and start taking care of her now on out.

"Well, this is your ship too now. And I can't say anything about the others being your friends, but I will be here for you always. I promised you that. And if you want a name, we can just make one for you. What do you think about the name Jessica?"

[Note to self: I know naming her after the voice actress is really cliched, but Angela's clone does need a name since they never gave her one in canon, and it just fits, yeah?]

"I love it," the newly christened Jessica hiccuped.

"Well then, let's get you back to my room. After all, what's mine is yours, since we're the same person. And I have some ice cream in my freezer that can be yours too."

[Note to self: there should be another scene in here where they have a discussion about their backstories, and how Angela is still upset about how her parents wanted her to marry Dirk and take over the family empire when she just wanted to make her own way.]

As they were sitting around eating the rest of the ice cream and talking, Angela suddenly saw someone walk past the door. It was Luke.

"Luke?" she said, and a few seconds later he stumbled back into the view from the open doorway.

"Hi, Angela, Angela's clone," Luke mumbled, looking tired.

Jessica stiffened for a moment, before Angela responded, "Actually, her name is Jessica now. We gave her a name because she wanted one of her own. We're kind of celebrating it, if you want to join us."

Jessica felt relieved that Angela had stood up for her, but was still nervous about Luke's reaction. Not only was Luke the second most person she wanted to impress, after Angela, since she looked up to him and all that he had done, but she also felt guilty about what had happened between him and Moira as a result of when she got on the ship.

Luke smiled tiredly, which gave Jessica some hope. "Sure," he told them, "that sounds good. And congratulations Jessica, on your new name."

The three spent a while sitting shoulder to shoulder on Angela's bed, without really talking about anything. They passed the half empty ice cream container back and forth, each taking a spoonful and passing it on. Clearly, Luke had been awake and wandering the halls for some reason, but both Angela and Jessica had decided to wait for him to discuss the reason he was awake, wanting him to trust them enough to bring it up. They managed to convey to each other that they were both thinking this with just a look between their bright blue eyes.

Eventually, Luke finally spoke up, and said "I'm very sad about what's been happening with Moira. Ever since you got here Jessica, she's been acting weird. I don't know why she's so upset about the Elven High Space Command, but it clearly freaked her out."

Jessica wavered for a minute, torn between telling Luke the truth, and being afraid that he would be upset with what she had to tell him. Elven High Space Command had created her for a reason though, and she could not resist completing the mission she had been sent on, especially since she had fallen for Luke when she first got on the ship and wanted to impress him.

"I think I know the reason for that," she said tentatively. Luke looked at her hopefully. "Everyone knows that elf tears are very addictive, but the chemicals that cause them to be addictive also give them pheromones that can make humans fall in love with them."

[Note to self: I know the pheromones are only fanon, and the tears are only in Red, and not Blue, but Moira is just so annoyingly perfect, I like how it takes her down a few pegs.]

"What!" Luke exclaimed, "That's impossible! Moira couldn't do this to me."

"Luke, it's not her fault. It's part of their biology, she doesn't have a choice about it. And she probably didn't know until recently, since she was just a kid when you two met for the first time. I'm sure she is probably trying to find a good time to tell you now." Angela helped softened the blow.

"Still, if this is true, I can't see how we could be together. I could never know if what I was feeling for her would be real or if it would be her chemicals making me think that. I guess I have to break up with her. I'm so sad."

"I feel kind of bad now, I'm the only one here who isn't terribly upset about what's happened to them recently. Everything has been so much better since I got here on the Ghost Soup, and now that I have you two, Luke and Jessica," Angela said.

"Oh, Angela, that's so sweet," Jessica said. She hugged Angela tightly, and after a few moments, Luke joined in and hugged them both as well. And then the mood changed when the moment passed, and the hug began to turn from commiseration to passion.

[Note to self: Need to figure out how to describe a guy for the sex scene with Luke. Maybe describe his body as having hard planes? Also, make sure to use the word tumescence.]


End file.
